Getting Along Together
by Grim Demise
Summary: Yato and Hiyori got into a fight and now both of them wouldn't want to see or speak each other again. But Yato couldn't help but feeling lonely and whines about it. Yukine is now irritated and went off to find a way for those two to stop the fighting. Now lies a plan and another god to help. [[Minor OC included!]]
1. Chapter 1

**[**I've taken a liking towards Noragami lately (*ﾉ▽ﾉ) and hooked up to Hiyori x Yato because their relationship is so cute ahhh-]

**[**Therefore I made a two-shot story about those two got into a fight and haven't met up much lately and so it's Yukine time to set them up ( ' v ')/ and I made a OC [kind of?] just to make this thing easy, she's a minor don't worry**]**

**[**As we proceed,** I do not own Noragami and I only own this story plot and my (kind of) OC**. That's all, enjoy!**]**

* * *

**[Yukine's P.O.V]**

I sighed as I watched the enormous and fluffy clouds in the sky, just gazing at it. Lately, that idiot has been whining about Hiyori not seeing him anymore. I mean, how dense is he, they both got into a fight last week and of course Hiyori is mad at him still. Then that idiot spent all day whining about it and hasn't done any 'delivering' service lately. Hate to say this but I felt kind of sorry for him, just a little bit. Besides, its quiet (minus the idiot's crying) without her around.

I decided to walk around some random neighborhood, not that I care about safety or taking care of that idiot. And I ended up here, an old temple that I don't really recognize. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom that the petals were scattered everywhere on the ground. There's papers tied in knot to the branches. This means that, spring is coming; it will be very joyful season. _**I**_ would be_** joyful**_ that is…

"Stupid Yato…and all his antics… and his nonsense!" I exclaimed in anger. "Why can't he just apologized to her instead of crying about it!?"

I turned to my back too quickly and suddenly I lost my balance. I grabbed the nearest tree branch but it snapped and I fell to the ground, luckily I didn't land on my face first.

"O-Ow….That hurts…." I murmured as I sat up, examining the tree branch that I snapped off from the tree just now. It has two papers tied it knot with it, "A-Ah…. I'm not sure what should I do with this…. It wouldn't be a problem. Right?"

"**YOU FIX THAT BRANCH RIGHT NOW!"**

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me and I felt a kick at my back which made me stumbled down again. And this time, my face landed on the ground first. I slowly regain back to my place "O-owww… W-what..? W-who are you!?"

A girl, around my height, has black hair with spiky ends and an ahoge sticking out, forest green eyes and she's wearing a kimono but not similar to Ms. Mayu. She's glaring at me with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. What on earth does she want? Wait a minute, she can see me…?

"Who are-"

"My name is Junna!" She pointed herself with her thumb, "I am the goddess of festivals! And you just happened to broke something that shouldn't be disturbed!"

A goddess of festival, I never knew there is one. Is she talking about the branch? I looked back to it, there is two papers tied to it, is it something important…?

"It is important, thank you very much!" She took it away from me as she started to examine it. She sighed as she frowned, "No good…. I can't put it back if it's already like this…". Then she begins to sulk as she lowered her head and also the branch down. But she put down the branch on a nearby bench as she begins to tie the knotted-paper nicely again. She smiled in satisfaction as she finished with it.

"Just what are those papers…." I murmured and I guess she heard me as she stood up.

"They contained people's wishes…" she explained. "Every year, they would write down their dreams or wishes on these and tied it to the cherry blossom tree to set their determination for their future…. That branch you broke was personally my favorite because something about the wishes written was special…."

I suddenly felt guilty about it, even though it was an accident. "I-I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do to be forgiven…?"

The girl sighed as she brought her hand to her forehead, "It wasn't much of a deal since wishes and dreams aren't what I'm really expert for but I'm really busy that I can't find any right time to even lecture you. I'm really sorry but I really need you to leave right now…. 'Haru Matsuri' is coming soon so I need everything to be ready…"

Haru Matsuri, spring festival, where we can see cherry blossom at its purest finest. That's it!

"Ms. Junna, I need you to help me!"

* * *

**[Normal P.O.V]**

"I need you to help me!" Yukine pleaded at the goddess of festival, Junna as she immediately took her attention towards him.

She first hesitated and then asked, "….What kind of 'help' you actually need?"

"Um, well…" Yukine started to explain the whole mess, "A week ago, my two 'closest friends' started fighting because some 'idiot' did something unpredictable and they wouldn't want to talk to each other anymore…"

"Oh, so it's more likely to be a 'couple quarrel' as you speak…" Yukine nodded as Junna continued with a smile, "Alright, what's your name?"

"Yukine…"

"Yukine, if you managed to convince your 'closest friends' to come to Haru Matsuri in a few days, I promised that I make it very special for them... Just trust me."

Yukine nodded as he bowed and thanked her then left. Junna eyed on the boy as he disappeared into the horizon, "He's one….. Interesting regalia". She giggled as she watched pink petals fall from the cherry blossom trees, "I guess this will one busy year for us again… A lot bigger than before…."

* * *

**[**Junna is just a minor goddess of festivals (so I don't really plan much info for her). But the first chapter is now done! Second chapter will be posted tomorrow! R & R!**]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**[**__Chapter two and once again, __**I do not own Noragami!**__]_

* * *

**[Normal P.O.V]**

_**- A few days later**__**-**_

"Hey Yukine, where are we going?"

"For the last time, just shut up and follow me!"

'I really hope this would work…' Yukine thought, 'But I'm more worry if I could actually trust some casual god…' The conversation from yesterday made him feel uneasy and that he has thoughts of his plan going not quite what he wants it to be. But the main purpose of the whole thing is to make Yato apologized to Hiyori and that's it, it wasn't too much of a hassle in his head. But he started to have doubts for that could happen in reality.

* * *

"This is…Haru Matsuri?" Yato gazed around his surroundings, seeing other people in traditional clothing that come to celebrate near the cherry blossom trees, "Yukine, why are we here?"

"Just stay put for a second..." 'Where could she be…?' Yukine started to look around and suddenly spotted a paper tied to a bare tree branch, 'Could this be…?' He untied it from the branch as he read it silently;

"_Thank you for coming to this year Haru Matsuri, Yukine. I've done with the preparation for those two friends of yours [I'm really curious to know who they are though], just got to further north until you see something 'colorful' in my opinion (laughs)" _

_- Junna, Goddess of Festival_

"Hey, Yukine? What are you reading there?" Yato take a peek from behind but Yukine shoved the message into his pocket, "That's mean, Yukine! I also wanted to read it!"

"Shut up and just follow me!" shouted Yukine as he headed to the north direction with Yato behind him.

* * *

"Hey, what's with this?"

"I-I… have no idea…."

In the middle of the forest full of cherry blossoms, there's a wooden table with a couple of powdered green tea prepared on it. There are also snacks on it; different flavor of rice cakes and colored dango including one coated with caramel. From the sides, they're panel room dividers; left, right and back.

"Could there be someone knew I was coming!?" Yato suddenly lighten up, "What an honor to be greeted like this!"

With Yato busied being self-centered into his thoughts, Yukine used this chance to sneak off and in search, "Ms. Junna! Are you there? Ms. Junna!" Suddenly he was kick from behind and landed on his face, for the second time. He immediately gets up, "O-Oww…"

"Be quiet Yukine!" Junna puts her finger between her lips, "And I'm sorry I'm late, I got other things to do…"

"What's with the setup, Ms. Junna?" Yukine asked, looking a bit tense. "You said you're going to make it very 'special'!"

"Don't worry, Yukine…" reply Junna with a smile. "It might not be seen special to others but I got an idea to fix that…"

* * *

"Y-Yato-san!?"

"Hi-Hiyori!?"

Yato gets up and brush off the dust from his clothes. He was enjoying himself with snacks provided while he lay down and he didn't realize Hiyori was there at the first place until she called him. He puts on his frown since he still not forgotten about the fight a week ago, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" said Hiyori as she pulled out a letter from her pocket, "I got asked to come here. I didn't know I would happen to meet Yato-san in a place like this…"

"Huh, a letter?" Yato raised an eyebrow, "For what... So this wasn't for me…?"

"Why would they want to prepare something special for a god like you?" exclaimed Hiyori as Yato (like what he did every time when he got a negative reply) clench his chest in pain and began to sulk.

* * *

"Ah! Hiyori actually came!" Yukine murmured as he and Junna as well hide behind a tree just a few metres away from Yato and Hiyori's location. "That's really a relief…. Ms. Junna, you're really amazing for bribing Hiyori to come here alone just by a letter…"

Junna giggled as she said, "I didn't write that letter, Yukine. My regalia did…"

"Huh!?" Yukine's eyes widened in surprised. "A god like you also have a regalia!?"

At that moment, Yukine was hit on the head; he flinched and went backwards for a few steps, "Ow! Didn't you hurt me enough already!?"

"That wasn't me…" Junna replied.

Yukine opened his eyes and was really shocked to see another person next to Junna. A young man around Yato's height. Raven black hair was held up in ponytail, violet eyes that gave him shadowy stares and he also wearing kimono like Junna but different (for his gender) plus it was put on chaotically. He also has an umbrella which he uses right now.

"Pleasant to meet you. I'm that brat's regalia…"

"This is Shuiro. And I'm the brat he's talking about…."

"Y-You've gottta be kidding me…" Yukine gulped.

* * *

Back to Yato and Hiyori, both of them sat down and had the matcha tea to quench their thirst but they made a huge distance away from each other. Yato grunted, as he thought to himself, 'Surely this can't just go on forever, right? This is getting ridiculous now that I realized it. But then… It was my fault so….'

"Hey, Hiyori-"

"What?"

Yato flinched when Hiyori replied to him sharply in anger, he calmed down as he continues, "Look, I'm sorry about what happen last week…. I really do… So can we just stop and-"

Their ears suddenly pick up flute's tune, they looked around to see no one nearby but the tune still continues. Yato now in alert as he started to look around for Yukine or, in case, phantoms nearby. Hiyori began to feel frightened as she started to cling onto Yato for protection. Then, they heard a melody, presuming that they're hearing a man's voice,

_["During this sad season when tears overflow__  
__I dream of being embraced by someone"]_

_["I can't express this feeling that makes me want to cry__  
__Even tonight the cold rain falls"]_

_["My patience has been reduced to nothing but a sigh__  
__Even now, summer is returning to my heart"]_

* * *

"This is…" Yukine began to feel serene by just hearing the tune from the flute that Junna has in her hand and the singing done by Shuiro.

"A year ago, there's a couple who came by this place. The woman want to break up and saying that it didn't go well for both of them. Without hearing what the man has to say, she just left him all alone. The man was really heartbroken, that he sang this sad melody that catches my attention…" Junna explained. "If that man can express through a song, then I hope your friends can understand each other feelings by listening this song…."

* * *

_["Say that you love me any time of the day__  
__Follow me into my dream__  
__Unforgettable heart and soul__  
__I can't put it into words"]_

_["The names written in the sand have been erased__  
__Where are the waves returning?__  
Love and roll are passing throu__gh_

_Love becomes like that"]_

Yato and Hiyori, that once bewildered by the sudden interruption between them sat down and listened to the peaceful melody. Yato looked at Hiyori's calm face and not paying attention to his stares, 'She looks….really happy… And I actually felt the same…. But when she was angry at me a week ago….. I became angry as well….. Then…for the past few days…. Does she feel lonely like I do…?'

"Hey Hiyori…?" Yato tried to catch her attention once again. Hiyori looked at him, gently she replied, "Yes? What is it Yato…?"

"…I'm sorry…."

_["Like looking at a -100 degrees sun__  
__This love wets my body"]_

"I thought it was funny when I pull that prank on you… it was though you were really mad at me. I was kind of upset that you yelled at me…. Well, I hate being yelled at… since I'm a god of course…. But I really hate it when you weren't around… so… I'm sorry… and I promised that I will never do that again…."

"….Hehe, Yato-san, you're terrible in apologizing…" Hiyori giggles. She give a quick peck on Yato's cheek, "Alright, I forgive you just because you won't do it anymore. But that doesn't mean you can do it on Yukine!"

"I understand!" Yato stood up as he salutes and gave a wide smile, "I, the yet to be a great god, will promise on Hiyori's words, I will never do anything bad anymore even to Yukine!"

"Hehe! Now sit down… Look, the view of the cherry blossoms…."

"…..Yeah…it's pretty…"

_["A dizzying midsummer's fruit__  
__Is ripening in my heart even now"]_

* * *

Yukine sighed in relief as he watched those two sight-seeing from afar. He gave out a small smile, "Guess it works out pretty well….I wouldn't hear anymore complains anymore…that's good at least…"

"But still…" Junna grunted. "I didn't know it was that person, Yato, is the one that needs help the most….But what's done is done…"

"Sorry…" Yukine replied. "Yato can be quite known to everyone around so if I don't actually mention him, you might help without having a second thought. I felt kind of bad about it, just a bit. But is there anything I can do in return?"

Junna thought for a while, and whispered something into Shuiro's ear. He smirks as he whispered back. Junna giggled as she looks away, "Just drop-by the next festival is enough. Natsu Matsuri is coming soon, so, feel free to visit!"

"Got it…" Yukine nodded.

"…This year's Haru Matsuri….is really a beautiful one, don't you think, Shuiro?" Junna asked as she watched the falling pink petals whirling around and landed on her hand.

"….Only because I'm the one who did the work instead of you, keeping this as a secret from me the whole time… you're a sneaky god that's for sure…" Shuiro exclaimed.

'Today's Haru Matsuri is really extraordinary but even so; don't forget to spend it with your closest friend or lover, because to them, it might become a special moment and memory for them to remember…'

* * *

_**[**__I'm a still rookie author that can't simply write fluff or romantic things, that's for sure…. This two-shot story is done. And the song I used below is '__**Manatsu no Kajitsu' by Southern All Stars'**__. And Junna's regalia (that I actually care enough to reveal it in this chapter ww) is Shuiro and his weapon form is a bladed-fan. That's all, thank you for reading and R & R on what you think of my way of writing romance because that's my weakness in writing….__**]**_

_**Also, [To JeffdebrudgeFR: Thanks, it's my first time writing a fanfiction for this anime! **_**( ^ ^)/**_** Well, in my country we call it as 'Haru Matsuri' but it can be called by either those two name you type'd out since both means 'Spring Festival'. Sorry for confusing you, I hope this clear out **_**( ^ ^)'']**


End file.
